


Rose • Violet • Sugar

by Daralala



Category: 2gether — Fandom, brightwin - Fandom
Genre: Bright - Freeform, BrightWin, M/M, WIN
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daralala/pseuds/Daralala
Summary: Roses are red, violets are blue,sugar is sweet, and so are you.時間線在未來，請勿上升真人
Relationships: brightwin - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	1. 再見面（上）

『本週娛樂新頭條，曾以2gether series 爆紅的BrightWin 即將再度合作，這是兩人睽違多年重新擔任雙主演的BL劇，根據本台採訪GMM台長…….。』

  
抬手關掉了電視，我一邊喝著手中的黑咖啡，一邊查看手機裡的訊息，覺得煩躁。

『Win，今天是RVS workshop的第一天，我快到你家門口了，如果你還沒準備好，你就死定了。』

經紀人May傳來的訊息，威脅幾乎要從手機螢幕溢出讓我背脊發涼，我急急忙忙將剩下的黑咖啡全數灌入自己的肚子，趕快衝回浴室漱口洗臉，等一切準備完善時剛好電鈴響起。

“好險！”我心裡想著，並在打開門看見May時不忘給了她一個燦爛的笑容，依稀記得上次遲到，May可是準備了一個禮拜的沙拉當午餐給我吃呢！害我那陣子看到沙拉就反胃。

  
「走吧！我們車上邊聊。」May快速的接過我手裡的包包，不給我半點反應時間馬上轉身就走，我趕緊穿上離我最近的休閒鞋跟在後面。

坐上副駕，我的懷裡就多了May從我包包裡撈出來的劇本。

「路上邊看，雖然知道你跟Bright 合作過，但劇組幾乎是新的，是GMM台長跟這部戲的導演磨合後重新組的團隊，你還是再讀一下劇本，不要讓人說閒話了。」

  
「連團隊都不一樣？我以為至少會有幾個熟悉的人，雖然我已經十年沒接拍GMM的BL戲了。」

  
「因為這次是台灣來的一個導演捧著劇本找上GMM的，而且還自己帶了資金，除了他自己的導演組跟GMM的Casting之外，其他燈光、服化都是特別另外聘起的，皆是亞洲拍攝電影萬中選一，所以公司也不能說什麼。」

「台灣導演？會不會語言不通啊？」  
「聽說導演會一點泰文，組裡也有配置翻譯人員，不太需要擔心。」  
「噢……」我皺皺鼻子，為後面三個月的工作狀態感到擔憂。但沒再說什麼，看著手裡的劇本封面黑色印刷字體寫著【ROSE・VIOLET・SUGAR】，然後翻開了劇本。

\-------------

Workshop選在GMM的會議室，我一打開門便看見了Bright，他還是一樣人神共憤的帥。但原來習慣是會變的啊？他竟然準時到了。

壓下心裡的驚訝，我朝Bright 舉手打了招呼。「好久不見，Bright。」，我環視了整個會議室，最後決定選Bright對面坐下，畢竟一會兒不知道會不會有什麼大人物到場，扣掉兩側的主位看起來Bright對面的位子較安全，坐下後，我把劇本放在桌上，從包裡掏出筆，才再跟Bright對上眼。

「好久不見，一看到你，就好像昨天還在拍 2gether似的…..」Bright往後梳了梳自己的瀏海。像是還要再說些什麼，就被P’Aof 出聲打斷了。

「你們兩個怎麼這麼客套？來來來，我先介紹一下BrightWin, 這是Wang，這次的導演。Wang,這是BrightWin 都是我們GMM優秀的演員。」  
跟在P’Aof後面的導演十分嬌小，是位女性，圓圓的臉看起來很和善。面帶微笑的看著我們點點頭。

我看見了Bright眼中的欣喜，我能明白他為何這麼雀躍，演員一生都希望能夠擁有跟知名導演合作的機會，那是一種地位與藝術的提升，Wang 就是這樣一位導演。

「你們好，很榮幸可以跟你們合作。」Wang一開口果然如May說得那樣，說的是泰語，雖然帶點外國人的腔調，但因為說得很慢，所以還算聽得懂。「是這樣的，這部戲是我們公司的心血，所以我們非常謹慎，劇本其實不斷在變動，我們到昨天又改了一版，很抱歉造成你們的麻煩，我現在請助理先發下去給你們。」

手上的劇本名稱還是沒有變，仍然是【ROSE・VIOLET・SUGAR】，我粗略地看了一下，看到某個地方正要提出疑問，Bright 就先忍不住出聲「請問主角的名字為什麼拿掉了？」

Wang 像是早就知道我們會問這個問題，她沒有半點慌亂，轉了一下筆，然後說「因為我感覺原先的名字不太適合，但目前還沒想到其他的，你們先用本名好了。」

我看見Bright想生氣又不敢生氣的臉覺得好笑。我相信這是第一次我們到手的劇本連主角名都還沒確定，他一定氣壞了。

Wang 的確非常有名，在各個影展拿過許多大獎，但她也出了名的藝術偏執，她覺得不對的東西，她絕不會將就。最有名的例子是她有一部片拍了三年，只因為她在磨每個演員的情緒跟角色，每一顆鏡頭都不能馬虎。

那為什麼Wang還是所有演員夢寐以求合作的導演呢？因為只要跟她合作過的演員，後來都是享譽國際的，沒有例外。

回答了我們的疑問後，Wang就示意我們開始台詞練習。

————

新拿到的劇本主軸不變，這是發生在一家小酒館的故事，我飾演的是酒吧老闆，Bright飾演的是常駐酒吧的歌手。故事的展開很簡單，是一張應徵員工的傳單。

台詞練習按照導演指示從劇本中段開始，前面似乎是Bright的個人段落。

「…..請問…你們在應徵員工嗎？」  
「啊…是的，請稍等我一下我請老闆過來，你先坐一下，」Mike飾演的是酒吧經理，過了十年，他的台詞功底也是增進了不少。語句間都像是一個真的酒吧經理。  
“扣扣”Mike 敲了敲桌子，充當敲門聲。  
「請進。」  
「Win，樓下有人來應徵了，長得還挺不賴的。」  
瞬間聽到其他人憋笑的聲音，劇本裡並沒有『長得還挺不賴的』這句台詞，是Mike自己加的。

我瞄了瞄 Wang 發現她並沒有任何不悅。

「你哪次不是這樣說？」我沒好氣的看了Mike一眼。  
「真的啦，你下去就知道了。」

接下來的場景輪到我跟Bright初見面。  
「Hi ! 我的員工說你要來應徵工作是嗎？」  
「呃，是的，我以為這很明顯。」  
雖然是本來就有的台詞，但從Bright口中說出來感覺噹人的意味濃厚。我抬頭看著Bright，才發現他也正看著我。

「你為什麼想來做這份工作？」

  
「這邊停一下。」一直沒有說話的Wang 出聲了，我手心開始冒汗，有點挫折，怎麼偏偏到自己這裡被喊停了？「Win 這裡你們還不認識，不能這麼溫柔，要冷一點，到時候場景這裡是你倚靠著酒吧的吧台看著Bright，帶點隨性。」

「好的，導演。」，我深呼吸了幾下，強迫自己進入狀態，然後站起了身走到Bright 的旁邊。手拿起他桌上的筆，假裝抽煙的姿勢，吸了幾口，「......你為什麼想做這份工作？」

  
Bright 看著我的眼睛，就像我們真的在注視彼此。我好像看見了那一家英式奢華風格的酒吧，他就坐在那裡，頂著一張俊美的臉，心無旁騖的注視著我。

我有點無法抵抗，幾年不見，Bright的氣場似乎更加強大了，最後是導演的聲音救了我。「很好，這一幕先到這邊。」隨後Wang 小聲的跟旁邊的助理和P Aof 交談了幾句。

我鬆了一口氣，回到座位喝了口水。才發現我嘴巴乾的不像話，那時候的我還不知道，這部電影比想像中的更讓人撕心裂肺。

TBC


	2. 再見面（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正扶著Bright的肩膀試圖緩和Bright過激情緒的Win，突然嘴唇上感受到了柔軟，他想，原來Bright漂亮的嘴唇嚐起來是如此溫暖，而且帶著一點苦澀的鹹。

那天之後又進行了幾次Workshop，跟Wang的合作我覺得很特別，她每次都當天才給劇本，或者應該說是劇紙，每次都只有那薄薄的幾張紙。而且拿到手的劇本也不會有前後劇情的敘述，上面只寫了幾句台詞，好像有點深意，又好像沒有，她只會告訴我們當下應該有的情緒，角色之間的關係等。因為沒有跟這麼抽象的導演合作過，其實我這幾天壓力非常大。

但也因為這樣我跟P’Bright之間又逐漸回到在演2gether時一樣熟悉，畢竟有了共同抱怨的對象，聊天也不再生疏了。

我摸了摸跟我一起癱在床上納涼的夏洛特，他已經有點老，溫順的拱了拱我的手，我拿起旁邊的手機發了訊息給P’Bright。

“P’Bright ?”

“嗯？”

“今天下午的Workshop 聽我的經紀人說改在排練室了。”

“我知道，我經紀人也說了。好像是因為要排練幾場比較有情緒張力的戲才移到排練室。”

“不知道又要磨多久了。”

“別想那麼多，不知道多少人想跟Wang合作，我們盡力做好就好，我會陪在你身邊的。”

看著對話框出現的那幾個字，突然眼睛發痠。在十年前對於剛入行的我，P’Bright 也曾經這樣說過：我會陪在你身邊、我們會站在彼此身邊。

當時的自己是滿滿地感動，於是在某一次他遇到事情時，我也po了一則貼文配上文字：我會站在你身邊的。

那為什麼後來的我們，中間空白了一大段呢？回想這十年來，我幾乎都在忙於找尋更好的劇本、忙於精進自己的演技，遇過的演員不少，但似乎再也沒有一個演員可以跟P’Bright一樣讓我感覺我們彼此坦誠、相互依靠，我心裡也老是空落落的。或許這就是是成長的代價吧！當我們追趕著自己往前跑時，不知不覺間已錯失了太多。

我搖晃著頭，不想再想下去了，起身準備出門前往Workshop。

〔GMM排練室〕

這次的Workshop 由於是在排練室，所以大家都席地而坐，為了避免我們被鏡子裡的自己影響情緒，導演示意我們背對鏡子坐在他們準備的長椅上。

現在整個排練室非常安靜，因為近期的每次Workshop 導演都會要求在開始之前現場要給我們30分鐘咀嚼拿到手的台詞，所以沒有人敢在這時候出聲打斷我跟P’Bright 的情緒。我看著手裡的劇本，這是兩場戲，一場是P’Bright 因為我而逃離酒吧我找到他之後的戲，另一場是親密戲。導演依然沒有為我們飾演的角色放上名字，劇本上還是寫著Bright 和 Win。

「準備好了，我們就開始吧！An—— Action!」導演生澀的泰文劃破了寂靜。

我聽到P’Bright 深呼吸的聲音，我看向他。然後我跟他彷彿就坐在泰晤士河邊的長椅上，空氣乾燥而冷冽，一切都是灰色的。

_「我哪裡不好？」Bright_ _用著在他酒吧工作以來Win_ _從沒聽過的語氣控訴著，滿含著憤怒、挫折以及哀傷。那雙世上最漂亮的眼睛已經全然發紅。_

_「Bright ……_ _」Win_ _喪失了言語能力。他無法理解，30_ _年來的人生怎麼突然在一個男人面前感到不知所措？他18_ _歲拎著一個行李箱來倫敦闖蕩時都沒對未來不知所措，現在卻因為Bright_ _崩潰的情緒而不知如何是好。_

_「我哪裡不好？Win,_ _告訴我！我該怎麼做？…_ _」「Bright_ _，你冷靜一點！你現在情緒太激動了！」「我明明感受到你是愛我的啊！為什麼要假裝不知道呢？就因為我是男人嗎？Win?_ _」_

_正扶著Bright_ _的肩膀試圖緩和Bright_ _過激情緒的Win_ _，突然嘴唇上感受到了柔軟，他想，原來Bright_ _漂亮的嘴唇嚐起來是如此溫暖，而且帶著一點苦澀的鹹。_

_或許是Bright_ _靠上來的親吻力道太過強烈，導致Win_ _忘了推開他。_

_「我感受得到你也在愛著我，不要推開我好嗎？」Bright_ _說完又緩慢地靠近、慢慢地親吻著他的上唇，滾燙的舌尖劃過Win_ _的飽滿的唇形，又再一次的吻上他的唇，吮吻的力道彷彿他的唇是最美味的甜點捨不得離開。_

「好！卡！很好！」Wang的聲音把我瞬間拉回現實，我從倫敦又回到了曼谷，Bright的眼睛還泛著哭過的紅，連帶紅腫的還有他的漂亮的唇。我摸了摸自己的臉頰才發現自己還在流淚，此刻彷彿我是那個不敢回應Bright情感的懦夫，無比的厭惡自己。我害怕下一刻我會忘記現場還有其他工作人員又再一次的吻上Bright，然後跟他說我不會推開你了。所以我逃離了排練室。

我衝進了洗手間，像洩憤一樣的大力打開水龍頭，讓強力的水柱不停的沖刷雙手，像是這樣就可以刷淡自己的現在的難堪，演了無數男一的演員，竟然在排練時就入戲太深，多荒唐的一件事情。“Win，你不再是剛演戲的新人了，振作一點！”我在自己心裡對自己叫囂著，然後用沾滿水的手，往自己的臉上拍打了幾下試圖清醒，企圖讓自己回到那個以細膩演技著稱的Win。

「Win ,你還好嗎？」是Bright的聲音。

「還好。」我刻意錯開與Bright的視線，他的聲音還帶著微微的鼻音，從以前就這樣，他只要哭過一場戲，鼻音就退不下來。

「那就好，導演讓我們休息15分鐘再繼續下一場。」

「那你先回去吧，我把臉擦乾就回去。」

幸好他沒有執著要在我旁邊等我，聽到他離開的聲響，我用衛生紙將全臉抹乾後，確認看起來沒有太狼狽也出去了。

後面的戲導演因為不知名的原因而做了調整，從親密戲改成排練我們的個人戲。我手裡只拿著一句台詞，和一塊抹布。導演讓我不停的擦著臨時準備的高腳桌，一直擦拭，我壓根不知道自己在擦什麼，他給我的指令只有一個，他說我現在在等人，等誰？導演說他還在想。我只好一直擦拭著桌子，不停地擦，然後什麼都沒想，愈來愈覺得自己像個擦桌子的機器。  
  


Bright不比我輕鬆多少，美術組搬來了一張書寫桌子，上面有幾張紙跟一支鋼筆。導演讓他不斷地寫。寫什麼沒關係，就是寫，愈不知道自己要寫什麼愈好。Bright 想了一下就開始動起筆來，他就像導演說的，一直寫，覺得寫錯了就大力劃掉；情緒一來就將整張紙揉皺，然後一直重複這些動作。

我們都被折騰慘了，我擦桌子擦到手臂酸痛；Bright則是寫字寫到手指發麻，然後仍然不知道Wang到底想看到什麼樣的畫面，我想起了出演過他電影的演員說的：演Wang的電影，如果你分辨不出第一遍跟第八遍的不同，那就沒什麼用了。

我想我真的開始覺得自己不會演戲了。  
  
  
  
\---------  
  
自己挖坑自己寫，大概要寫好幾個月了，  
這種戲中戲的寫法真的要死了。


	3. 磨合（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我感激地看著他，喝完了水準備開吃，卻被他接下來的動作弄得一愣，他就像十年前那樣，摸了幾下我的頭，極其寵溺的。我看著他的眼睛，我感覺我身在的地方不是餐廳，而是2gether 劇組。我還是酷小子Tine，他還是那個萬人迷Sarawat.

為了讓演員跟工作人員更加熟悉，在一個月的Workshop後，P’Aof號召大家一起吃一頓晚餐，”沒有美食與酒精培養不了的友誼”是他的人生真理。

餐廳選在Erawan Bangkok百貨公司的Nara Thai Cuisine，根據P’Aof的說法是這劇組的人來自世界各地，請吃泰式料理比較不會出差錯，至少我們自己能吃得出來是否道地，也能跟其他國家的工作人員多些話題，既不冒犯又安全。

我跟May算是演員群裡面最早到的，我喬了喬椅子，迫不及待的坐下拿起桌上的菜單，快速掃了所有的菜色，已經準備要好好的大吃一頓，這餐是由P’Aof 買單，不吃垮他我就不叫Win。誰叫我在接這部戲之前沒想到會比其他部戲辛苦這麼多，能從其他地方補償一下精神傷害也是好的。

「Bright！你也這麼早來啊！」工作人員熱情的朝門口打著招呼。

「上個工作提早結束。」走進包廂的Bright拿下遮掩用的太陽眼鏡跟帽子，妝容依然精緻，看起來上個工作應該是需要露臉的。我不由自主的整理起自己的衣服，暗自希望不要看起來太邋塌，突然恨起前幾個禮拜讓May排今天休息的自己。

「你點了什麼？羅勒炒牛肉？」

「還沒點，P’Bright 想吃什麼你先看吧！」在我還在自己的小劇場時，Bright已經在我旁邊坐下，他身上有著我再熟悉不過的髮膠與高級化妝品混合的香味之外，還有他個人的香味，一種讓人安定的味道，他整個身體靠了過來想要看清菜單的內容，我趕忙將菜單移到他面前。

在導演Wang跟攝影指導Du先生也到了之後，P’Aof 開始帶著我跟Bright在餐廳包廂巡迴，一一向大家敬酒。畢竟這個劇組只有我、Bright和他算是GMM的人，我跟在他身後，看著他愈來愈瘦的身影以及在後腦勺上的幾根白髮，忍不住想，他也老了啊！雖然做這行的人感覺都不太顯老，從臉上看不出來他已經要逼近50歲，但在一些細微的地方仍然看得到歲月的痕跡。

一路上從燈光組、美術組敬酒敬到服化組，我看著一道一道出現在各組餐桌上的菜餚，飢餓感一直翻倍，滿腦子都是剛剛在各組人員桌上看到的打拋豬、炸爐魚、冬陰功，我摸了摸肚子，希望趕快敬完酒能回到座位上大快朵頤。

終於輪到跟Wang敬酒，到底為何導演要坐在最角落呢？如果她坐中間一點，我可能不需要餓這麼久，我一邊想著，一邊默默在旁邊聽P’Aof跟她閒聊，才知道這部戲後面必須要從曼谷拉到倫敦拍攝，我跟Bright非常吃驚的看了彼此一眼，雖然拿過幾張『劇紙』寫著倫敦，但我們一直以為會在曼谷找幾個相似場地或者用綠幕加上半搭實景的方式進行拍攝，沒想過會整組人拉到倫敦，難怪會在簽合約時要求我們開拍後的9-12月要完整空出來給他們。但照Wang的拍法，這個劇組真的不會負債嗎？我們不會要在倫敦住兩年吧？

好不容易等到P’Aof跟Wang談完（其實也沒那麼久，但我真的很餓），我跟Bright回到位子上，我正拿著餐具準備把我能看見的食物都掃進我肚子裡時，Bright把一杯水推到了我面前，我滿頭問號的看著他。

「你看起來太餓了，感覺等一下會把全部食物都吃光，先喝點溫水比較不傷胃。」

我感激地看著他，喝完了水準備開吃，卻被他接下來的動作弄得一愣，他就像十年前那樣，摸了幾下我的頭，極其寵溺地。我看著他的眼睛，我感覺我身在的地方不是餐廳，而是2gether 劇組。我還是酷小子Tine，他還是那個萬人迷Sarawat.

看我發著呆，他挑了挑眉。「沒，感覺P’Bright幾天不見更帥了而已。」老了幾歲，我也開始學會用些不痛不癢的話化解可能會遇到的尷尬。沒有等Bright給我任何回應，我轉頭繼續開始朝食物進攻，今天的目標是至少要吃光七盤羅勒牛肉。

\---

餐敘漸漸地走到尾聲，整個劇組都呈現暈眩的狀態，不少人聚在一起拍照嘻笑，用著生澀的英文交雜泰文、法文、中文以及不知道什麼國家的語言彼此交談，那狀況很奇妙，好像就算彼此不懂對方的語言，卻仍能聽懂對方的意思。整個現場鬧哄哄的。我跟May說了一下我想出去透氣，就走出了餐廳。

一出百貨公司的旋轉門就看到了Bright，他穿著輕薄的外套倚著欄杆，聽到了我的腳步聲，抬頭看我一眼，舉手示意了一下。

他的臉頰被酒精發酵的泛紅，強力的高樓風讓他細軟的頭髮在完美的臉上亂舞，他背後是曼谷最繁華的百貨，整個畫面像在拍觀光推廣的廣告，很美，這一切都很美。幸好時間已經很晚，不然我可能看到的是被粉絲團團包圍的他。

「你也出來了啊？」我狀似輕鬆的走到他旁邊。

「對啊，還是習慣不了這種場合。」他說完側著頭看著我笑了一下，「沒想到我們都還在這個行業。緣份好奇妙，十年後你又站在了我身邊。」

在我進入這行之前，Bright已經在這行打滾七、八年，網路上留存的早期影片，不難看出當時他對還是新人的我有多照顧，卻沒有人記得他也只不過比我大了一歲，其實對於應酬也會疲累，更何況他還這麼文青。在生活與自身性格的拉扯上，感覺也花了一段時間才取得平衡。

「其實，我一直都想站在你身邊。」因為想，所以才會努力跟上，不想只有你照顧我，我也想讓你累了可以依靠，卻在努力的過程中離你愈來愈遠。這樣一想，Wang也沒那麼討厭，至少她選中了我們，讓我又有機會再跟你一起演戲。

「你過來一下。」Bright 對著我說，我疑惑著朝他走近，下一秒他緊緊抱著我，他用著像10年前那場線上Fan meeting一樣的力度把我抱進他懷裡，輕輕的拍著我的背，「這一個月你也辛苦了。」

我不爭氣的哭了，把頭埋進他的肩膀。他還是一樣的細膩，看起來什麼都不在乎，卻永遠最能察覺我的狀況。這一個月以來我不停地跟自己說，已經長大了，不能再什麼都依賴Bright，重複被Wang拖著磨戲的心力交瘁也不敢真的跟Bright說，怕給他添不必要的負擔。對於Bright我總有那麼一份特殊的感情，想要更靠近，卻又怕讓他討厭。

那天晚上，我在他的肩膀上哭得像個孩子，我對自己說，都是酒精的緣故，以及他身上的味道太過讓人安心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的不知道要寫到什麼時候了...（哭）  
> 腦袋一直有影像，但太久沒寫要文字化真的好難。
> 
> 文中提到的高樓風就是兩棟高樓間的會有很大的風，在曼谷不這樣我也不知道要怎麼吹起Bright的頭髮哈哈  
> 之前去的時候熱到每分每秒可以馬上融化。印象還停留在那時候。
> 
> 餐廳是真的有，有沒有包廂不知道，但劇組聚餐是必須要有包廂的，或是包場，包場太為難P' Aof他的錢包了。
> 
> 另外Wang部分就是王家衛，所有提到的行事風格都是來自他的傳聞，包含劇本只有幾張紙沒有台詞，重複讓人演同一場戲不說為什麼，在國外拍戲一拍就是好幾個月都是他的事蹟，即時如此依然所有演員願意為他空出時間，因為他的電影獨樹一格。


End file.
